So rich, so pretty
by ArianeBnl
Summary: 8 ans après la chute de Voldemort, le trio vit un conte de fée : ils sont, riches, jeunes et célèbres. Ce sont des héros, ils ont tout pour être heureux. Tout ? Pas si sûr...
1. Millionnaire mais SDF, tant pis

-Euh, Hermione, ça te dirait pas de dégager de là ? C'est pas que t'es dérangeante -loin de moi cette pensée!- et c'est pas que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement le fait qu'on me réveille en transplanant dans mon lit à quatre heures du matin, non vraiment, à la limite je m'en ficherais, si tu m'avais pas piqué toute la couette. Et ça non Hermione, juste non quoi, je suis désolé -enfin quand je dis ça... bref !- mais je vais te renvoyer chez toi si tu continues. C'est même une option envisageable, en fait.

_Qui se permet de troubler MON sommeil ? LE sommeil ? MON sommeil à moi, Hermione Granger ? Quelqu'un de normal serait dissuadé rien qu'en sachant à qui il a affaire. Et pour quels faux problèmes suis-je dérangée en plus ?Harry sait très bien qu'il lui suffirait d'utiliser sa baguette (et son cerveau, accessoirement, mais ça j'essaye de ne pas trop en demander à ce pauvre petit.) pour qu'une deuxième couette apparaisse instantanément. Mais malgré ça, non, il éprouve toujours le besoin de tester mes nerfs. Mais par pitié, dès le matin, qu'il m'épargne son petit speech moqueur quoi !Quel emmerdeur, Harry !_

_Je réussis presque à lui grogner un_ « Petit con ».

-Mhh, j'adore. La féminité même, _me lance Harry d'un air amusé._ Tu vends du rêve, Hermione, tu le sais ça ?

-Bien-sûr que je le sais, _marmonnai-je_. Je suis Hermione Granger, tu te souviens ? Maintenant laisse moi dormir. Tu sais bien que c'est le matin. Et puis tu sais bien que c'est ta faute si je ne peux même plus dormir chez moi.

-Ah, Hermione d'amour, _commença Harry._ _Je déteste quand il commence ses phrases par «Hermione d'amour ». Premièrement, parce que je sais qu'il a cet insupportable sourire à la Colgate sur les lèvres quand il dit ça, et deuxièmement parce que je sais qu'il va se foutre de ma gueule comme personne en prenant l'air le plus innocent du monde. Il m'énerve, mais rien qu'en l'entendant m'appeler « Hermione d'amour », j'ai envie de sourire. Je dis bien envie. Pas question de laisser croire à Harry qu'il m'amuse ! Loin de là._ Il faut que tu saches qu'il est un peu tard pour que ce soit le matin. Il est même un peu plus de treize heures. Et puis je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles quand tu dis que c'est de _ma_ faute si tu te sens obligée de passer quatre nuits par semaine dans _mon _lit, dans _ma _chambre, et dans _mon _manoir aussi. Tu m'expliques ? _me demande-t-il avec un clin d'œil. _

_Ah. Sacré clin d'œil, comment te résister, tu es si craquant, si irrésistible, si génial, si... Harry quoi !_

_Bon, je tiens à préciser que non, je ne suis pas avec Harry ! Loin de là, haha. Oui, j'avoue que l'idée m'amuse. Mais Harry est un peu devenu LE meilleur ami. Depuis qu'on a rompu avec Ron, on est toujours tous les trois méga proches bien-sûr, mais bon, ce n'est plus pareil. J'avoue que quand ce n'est plus possible de dormir chez moi, je raye directement l'option Ron de mon esprit ! Avec Harry, il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté, je sais que je peux passer toutes mes nuits avec lui sans qu'il ne se passe rien, et je dois dire que ça fait du bien, de ne pas avoir à se poser de questions particulières sur la nature de notre relation. De l'amitié, pure et dure, et de première qualité ! Oh Gosh, j'ai l'impression de parler d'une marque de café. Mais je divague. Oui, donc, Harry et moi, c'est de la pure amitié, on se connaît mieux que tout l'un l'autre. Je pense sincèrement que j'ai de la chance d'avoir Harry: c'est un peu le meilleur ami parfait quoi. Avec la gloire, l'argent et le sex-appeal en plus quoi ! Et puis, trouvez un gars qui n'essaye pas de vous tripoter dans son lit après un ou deux Whisky pur feu, et vous verrez que Harry est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Bon, même si il n'a plus franchement à le prouver à qui que ce soit, maintenant !_

_Je sors du lit avec difficulté en lui répondant quelque chose qui me paraisse un minimum intelligent, même si je n'y compte pas trop, il ne faut pas non plus oublier qu'il n'est que 13h._

-Déjà, tu sais très bien que quand on est moi, treize heures, c'est considéré comme le milieu de la matinée, ou bref, c'est le matin quoi. Et pour mon petit problème de cohabitation, je pense que je vais t'épargner les détails des raisons qui m'ont poussé à venir ici ?

_Et BIM ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas larguer Ginny, mon chou. Il ne dit plus rien. Haha, il regarde même le sol. Fallait pas me chercher dès le matin, mon Harry d'amour ! (Moi, puérile ? Nooooon, loin de là.) Bon, il faudrait peut-être que je me lève. Je sors du lit, ma couette (enfin, celle d'Harry) enroulée autours de moi en traînant sur le sol, renversant pas mal de choses sur son passage. Bien fait pour Harry._

-Mais pourquoi tu te lèves toujours en gardant ta couette sur toi ? _se plaignit-il, exaspéré._ _Habile changement de sujet, Harry d'amour !_

-Parce que j'ai froid le matin. _Et on est dans un pays libre, non ?_

-Mais ce n'est pas le matin_, insiste-t-il._ Il est 13h.

_Je prends mon ton le plus doucereux et mielleux pour lui répondre._

-J'ai déjà répondu à ça, Harry d'amour.

-Hé, arrête de me piquer mes surnoms ! _s'indigna-t-il._ Si tu n'as aucune imagination, va piquer des idées à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Oh pardon Harry chéri, _répondis-je ironiquement._ Question d'habitude, je suppose, _rajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil. _

_Et puis je copie qui je veux de toutes manières. Non mais vraiment._

-Ah non, trop c'est trop, ça tu ne peux pas, tu ne TOUCHES pas au clin d'œil. C'est mon clin d'œil, c'est le clin d'œil. Le clin d'œil légendaire d'Harry Potter. Le clin d'œil de l'élu. Pas le clin d'œil de la SDF enroulée dans ma couette, ça l'fait pas Hermione d'amour. Ah non, trop c'est trop, tu me rends mon clin d'œil.

_Là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire_,_ et je suis vite imité par Harry._

_Quel con, ce type. Et qu'est ce que je l'aime malgré tout !_

-Tu es con. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, à cette heure-ci la maison est sûrement libérée, _déclarai-je en ramassant mes dernières affaires éparpillées sous le lit._ Désolée pour le dérangement, _rajoutai-je avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux._

_Comme si j'étais désolée de quoi que ce soit, il adore ma présence. Ce qui est légitime, d'un côté._

-Ah, mais qui refuserait de passer la nuit avec Hermione Granger, ou qui plus est la femme la plus sexy et importante de Grande-Bretagne ? _répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur. _

_Ah, être beau lui va si bien. Il a tout compris._

-Un inconscient, j'en suis sûre ! _ai-je lancé en riant avant de le prendre dans mes bras. _

_(ou un autiste ?)_

-Tu viens ce soir, ou je n'aurais pas droit à l'honneur de ta présence ? _me demande-t-il. _

_Oh Harry, tu ne peux pas prévenir avant de poser des questions comme ça ? Ah euh, en fait non, je n'ai rien dit. Tu ne peux vraiment pas, sinon tu aurais l'air bizarre : « Prépare toi Hermione, je vais te poser une question qui va te foutre dans l'embarras total. C'est parti ! » Oui bref, je divague._

_Et merde. Je l'avais totalement oublié, cette soirée. Pourquoi Harry décide-t-il toujours d'inviter tout le monde aux moments où je suis le plus overbookée par le boulot ? Enfin tant pis. J'ai tendance à oublier que mon travail n'est plus indispensable, il faut dire que sans travailler, j'aurais largement assez sur mon compte en banque Gringott's de quoi faire vivre les cinq prochaines générations de la famille Granger ! Mais que voulez-vous, on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes... Ne pas travailler, pour moi, c'est l'angoisse. J'ai besoin de me rendre utile. Et puis, nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que ce serait un énorme gâchis que de ne pas utiliser des capacités aussi développées que les miennes. Je ne dis pas ça par fierté ou quoi que ce soit, mais c'est la pure vérité, de la logique de base même ! Enfin bref.  
>Harry, je te déteste !<em>

-Bien-sûr que je serai là ! _finis-je par répondre avec un large (faux) sourire._

_Imbécile._

-Génial, à ce soir alors Hermione chérie, _termine-t-il avec son fameux clin d'œil. _

_Je crois vraiment que je le tuerai, un de ces quatre !_

_-_Hermione, pense un peu moins fort, s'il te plaît. _rajoute-t-il d'un air amusé._

_« Tu es con, Harry » pensai-je très très fort pour qu'il m'entende. Son haussement de sourcil me sert de confirmation._

-A ce soir ! _Répondis-je, lui riant au nez. Il s'apprête à répliquer mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages, et nous connaissant, on en aura notre dose pour ce soir ! Je transplane donc en lui tirant la langue. Oui, je sais, j'ai une répartie à toute épreuve avec Harry._

_Ah. Home sweet home. Et surtout my home, j'ai envie de dire. Je suis enfin arrivée dans MA chambre, dans MON manoir, sur MON lit. Quel bonheur._

_Un jour, je passerai une nuit complète ici ! _

_...ou pas. Haha, j'ai de l'espoir non ?_

_Quel joyeux borde, quand même !_ _Enfin non en fait, pas tant que ça. Si on range les fringues, et les bouquins, et qu'on déplace deux trois meubles et qu'on fait la poussière... ça peut aller. Oui, en fait non, il faut que je range. Je dirais même plus, il faut que je nettoie. Mais je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Et jamais je ne demanderai à Dobby de le faire pour moi, alors là, plutôt mourir ! Parce que oui, Dobby travaille pour moi maintenant. C'est fou comme on s'attache aux bestioles qui vous sauvent de la torture de Bellatrix, non ?_

_Je suppose que vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai pas simplement dormi dans cette chambre depuis le début, et pourquoi j'ai du aller embêter Harry, et pourquoi ça a l'air d'être comme ça souvent ? Vous allez comprendre. _

_Bon, je me lève, parce que mine de rien il est déjà treize heures dix. Enfin, je pense._

_Gosh, que le chemin est long pour atteindre la salle de bain ! Surtout dès le matin. Comment ça, ce n'est plus le matin ? Bien sûr que si, il suffit juste de changer de point de vue. _

_Je suis enfin arrivée à ma salle de bain. Ca doit faire une minute que je marche dans le couloir. D'ailleurs, c'est débile, j'aurais pu transplané. Tant pis, je transplanerai demain matin. _

_Et là, quelle surprise j'éprouve en ouvrant la porte de ma salle de bain : un parfait inconnu est en tranquillement en train de se raser._

_Dans MA salle de bain. _

_Enfin bon, en fait je n'éprouve pas trop de surprise en fin de compte (c'est la même chose tous les matins. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas le matin.), mais j'en profite pour me rincer l'oeil car l'expression parfait inconnu s'applique très bien sur ce type._

-Euh... Bonjour, _balbutie-t-il maladroitement. _Je suis désolé, je croyais que...

Je l'interrompe avec un sourire.

-Aucun problème. _Si tu savais mon chou, je suis habituée. J'ai vécu la même chose hier, et avant-hier, et le jour d'avant avant hier, et le jour d'encore avant... Ça doit faire six mois en fait. Je gère, maintenant. _Je prend juste ma douche, t'en fais pas.

_Aurait-il décerné mon ton très légèrement blasé quand je dis ça ? Ce n'est pas ma faute, pour moi c'est du déjà vu x1000 ! Enfin, il faut avouer que Ginny les choisit mieux tous les jours. Celui-ci est grand, brun, et même avec de la mousse à raser plein la figure on hésiterait pas à lui sauter dessus, je vous assure. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai mieux à faire. Désolée pour toi, bel inconnu !_

_-_Euh, okay, aucun problème... _répond-il d'un air un peu perdu._

_Il faut dire que c'est assez inhabituel, quelqu'un qui s'en fout de partager sa salle de bain. Mais j'ai tout prévu, parce que je suis Hermione Granger, et que... Bref, j'ai tout prévu._

_Je traverse tranquillement ma salle de bain pour entrer dans ma douche toute habillée, avec un je-m'en-foutisme déconcertant. Et c'est là que j'actionne la chose la plus intelligente et utile de cette maison_ _-ou devrais-je dire, de cet espèce de gigantesque manoir ultra-perfectionné- _: _une savonnette levier. _

_J'aime tellement tourner cette savonnette dans l'autre sens. On se sent comme dans les films moldus, vous voyez, du genre « Youhouuu ! J'active un passage secret, j'ai la classe internationââââle ! » Oui bon bref, je divague. Et là, quelle merveilleuse chose se produit ? Une ouverture cachée à l'intérieur de ma douche s'enclenche, et j'accède à une seconde salle de bain, MA véritable salle de bain privée, qu'aucune conquête d'une nuit de Ginny ne pourra jamais découvrir. Et oui, il y a des avantages à vivre dans un manoir incroyablement grand, merveilleusement beau, et magiquement parfait. On dirait qu'il a été créé pour moi, c'est assez fou. Un architectomage me l'a offerte, il y a un an de cela, pour avoir sauvé sa fille en aidant à tuer Voldemort avec Harry. Oui, c'est assez cool d'être une héroïne en somme._

_Après m'être rapidement lavé, je sors de ma salle de bain (la deuxième)._

_Tiens, le joli-minois-en-train-de-se-raser n'est plus là. Il faut croire qu'il a fini de se raser._

_*Youhou, brillante déduction Hermione !*_

_Croiser des inconnus à moitié à poil en train de se balader chez moi et trouver ça normal, voilà le quotidien d'Hermione Granger. J'avoue, il y a pire._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, et me voilà dans ma cuisine du deuxième étage (je rattraperai les trente minutes de marche par jour conseillées... un autre jour.). J'attrape un paquet de gâteaux dans un tiroir et sors de la maison par la porte de derrière._

_Et oui, parce que comme ma maison est absolument parfaite, il y a une entrée principale ET une porte de derrière. N'est-ce pas ingénieux ? N'est-ce pas brillant ? N'est-ce pas merv... Bref._

_Comme je l'avais prévu, Ginny est là, assise sur une marche, en sous-vêtements dans une chemise blanche pour hommes (cette satanée habitude de garder leur chemise ! Elle les range dans un placard, comme des trophées, c'est assez flippant quand on y réfléchit.), en train de fumer une_ _cigarette. Elle a pris la sale habitude de fumer il y a déjà deux ans de cela, et elle ne peut plus s'arrêter. Saleté de clopes._

_Elle tourne la tête vers moi et me fait un sourire rayonnant. Ce que c'est énervant, les filles qui arrivent à rester sexy et adorables même quand elles sont décoiffées et en train de fumer une clope à l'arrache. Ça en devient presque dévalorisant, de vivre avec Ginny !_

-'jour Mione ! _me lance-t-elle joyeusement avant de prendre une nouvelle taff de sa cigarette. _

_Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et m'assois à côté d'elle. Je sais très bien qu'elle sait que si je n'avais pas la flemme, je lui dirais pareillement bonjour avec grand plaisir. Mais j'ai la flemme._

-Un gâteau ? _proposai-je en lui tendant le paquet. _

_Elle en prend deux. Même si elle refuse de l'admettre, Ginny est autant une goinfre que son frère !_

-Je suis désolée que tu aies encore du dormir chez Harry cette semaine... _déclara-t-elle, les yeux tournés vers la clôture du jardin. _

_Je me mis à rire gentiment._

-Il n'y a pas de problème, Gin', tu sais bien que ça ne me dérange pas et lui non plus. Et puis, quand j'ai vu que tu en avais ramené deux à la maison hier soir, j'ai préféré ne pas vous déranger, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... _dit-je avec un petit clin d'œil. Désolée Harry, au fond tu sais bien que la copie n'est que le fruit de l'admiration, et je suis une pure fan de ton clin d'œil, alors oui, je te le pique._

_Ginny éclate de rire._

_Elle a bien changé, en huit ans. Enfin, rectifications : elle a bien changé depuis sa rupture avec Harry, c'est à dire il y a trois ans. Depuis, c'est une croqueuse d'hommes et une fêtarde comme j'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'en voir. Mais elle reste une véritable amie, et je ne suis pas là pour là juger. Qui suis-je pour dire qu'on n'a pas le droit de profiter de sa jeunesse, au fond ?_

_Ginny et moi vivons en cohabitation depuis sept mois. Franchement, c'est assez cool. Au début, j'étais un peu agacée par le fait qu'elle ramène des types dans MON manoir à peu près tous les soirs, et en plus de ça avec une bonne dose d'alcool les week-ends. Mais quand j'ai commencé à aller chez Harry pour ne plus l'entendre s'amuser toutes les nuits (bien qu'elle m'ait conviée bien des fois à partager ses conquêtes, mais j'avoue que les inconnus à moitié bourrés intéressés uniquement par mon fric et ce que je peux leur apporter sous les draps, très peu pour moi...), eh bien je me suis rapprochée d'Harry, plus que ce que j'aurais cru. Il faut dire que depuis ma rupture avec Ron, les choses sont devenues tellement compliquées... Autant raconter les choses depuis le début, ou devrais-je dire, depuis la fin. La fin de Voldemort..._

_Et oui, on l'a fait. On a réussi à détruire Voldemort, en fin de compte. Harry l'a tué, il y a huit ans de cela, et la vie a enfin pu reprendre son cours. Avant même de nous rendre compte de notre bonheur, on était déjà riches et célèbres, grâce aux dons des familles sauvées et du ministère. On est tous considérés comme des héros. On est invités partout, à toutes les occasions. C'est assez pratique. Des dizaines d'auteurs talentueux ont écrit des livres sur nous : nous sommes partout, pour ainsi dire. Le pays, et le monde entier respire enfin depuis huit ans, et ça, c'est bien grâce à nous... Après ça, nos vies sont un peu devenues des contes de fées. Chacun poursuit ses carrières : Ginny est devenue rédactrice à la Gazette, et elle est elle aussi (comme toute la famille Weasley) considérée comme une héroïne. Elle passe sa vie à aller à des fêtes et des soirées où nous sommes toujours tous invités. Elle s'amuse, mais elle n'est pas heureuse, du moins, moins heureuse qu'avant... Avant. Quand elle était avec Harry. Ils sont restés ensemble quatre ans, ces deux là. Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry décide de tout terminer... et ça a donné un gros coup à Ginny. Sa réaction ? Elle s'est mise à sortir tous les soirs et à bouffer tous les sorciers de Londres un par un. Sans oublier les cigarettes. Bref, c'est un peu dommage. Surtout que personne n'a compris pourquoi Harry a fait ça, du jour au lendemain, il ne l'aimait plus : inexplicable, leur couple semblait juste inébranlable... Ça prouve bien que rien n'est immortel, quoi. Tout le monde est d'accord pour dire que c'est un gâchis total... _

_Et de mon côté, que se passe-t-il de follement intéressant dans ma vie ? Un tas de chose, si vous saviez. Et d'ailleurs, autant que vous sachiez !_

_Aujourd'hui, je suis Hermione Granger, jeune, riche, célèbre et une héroïne, rien que ça. On est tous devenus plus ou moins millionnaires, et on a poursuivi les carrières auxquelles on aspirait. Et tout ça à même pas 25 ans ! J'avoue qu'il y a pire, comme situation._

_J'ai écrit deux trois best-seller au cours des huit dernières années, dont un livre qui raconte toutes les péripéties qu'on a du vivre, Harry, Ron et moi, depuis nos onze ans et un autre sur les Moldus : je suis née chez les Moldus, je m'y connais donc pas mal. Et les sorciers sont de plus en plus intéressés par eux, d'ailleurs ! Le père de Ron a même créé un commerce d'objets moldus traficotés par ses soins. Ça a fait un carton ! Et connaissant le père de Ron, il prend son pied... Il a créé des téléphones (portables ET fixes !), des télévisions, et même des mp3. Et tout ça version magique, bien entendu ! Les portables, ça a vraiment été une révolution, tout de même. Plus besoin de galérer à s'envoyer des Patronus ou des hiboux griffonnés à la va-vite pour s'envoyer rapidement des messages ou se contacter immédiatement. Et, évidemment, comme ça carbure à la magie, nul besoin de recharger la bête, et les photos que l'on peut prendre bougent, ce qui est mille fois mieux que la version moldue. Je dois dire que l'une des raisons qui a fait que ça a si bien marché, c'est aussi parce que Harry et moi avons été les premiers à en acheter -ayant grandi parmi des Moldus, nous étions même assez soulagés que les Sorciers s'y mettent-, et parce que c'est le père de Ron, ou le père d'un des héros de l'Histoire de la Magie qui l'a mis en vente. Forcément, ça aide. Mais bref, revenons en à ma carrière brillante._

_Je n'ai pas abandonné la S.A.L.E., qui voit chaque jours de nouveaux membres se rallier à notre cause. Bon, peut-être pas chaque jour, mais on n'est plus très loin, je vous assure. Beaucoup (trop) de gens m'ont suggéré de changer le nom de mon association, mais pour rien au monde je ne ferai ça ! La S.A.L.E., ça veut dire tellement de choses pour moi maintenant. Et Dobby aussi aime ce nom, et bim ! _

_A part la S.A.L.E., je possède le titre de Conseillère au sein du Bureau de Replacement des Elfes de maisons, au Ministère. Pas mal, hein ? J'y travaille à mi-temps, mais comme je ne suis que conseillère, je peux tranquillement rester chez moi à écrire des hiboux à mon bureau et cela leur convient : je suis conseillère, je ne fais que conseiller. Je conseille dans pas mal de domaines, d'ailleurs. Il faut dire que je reçois des dizaines et des dizaines de hiboux par jour, je n'ai donc pas vraiment le temps de conseiller tout le monde, mais ça fait toujours chaud au cœur de voir que des gens prennent un quelconque intérêt par rapport à votre vision des choses. _

_« Ces gens ne sont pas bien. » : Voilà ce qu'en pense Ron. Merci, Ron (ex) chéri !_

_Et à part conseiller des centaines d'inconnus et aider les elfes, je fais quelque chose de bien mieux. Je dirige quelque chose de bien mieux, pour être précise. Non pas que je considère qu'aider les gens et les elfes n'est pas respectable, au contraire ! Mais ce travail là est tout autre, et d'une toute autre importance..._

_Je dirige les S.S.M., ou Services Secrets Magiques. Je parie vous ne vous y attendiez pas à celle-là, n'est ce pas ? Il faut dire que moi non plus, je ne m'y attendais pas. On m'a proposé le poste il y a trois ans, quand on a arrêté le boss qui se trouvait en fait être un ancien Mangemort bien caché. Et j'ai pris sa place. Je dois dire que ce n'est pas de tout repos ! C'est un travail trèèèès, très compliqué... Mais j'aime ce qui est compliqué, ça me passionne. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. Mon job ? Principalement sauver le pays des bourdes du Ministère, et sinon faire le travail que le Ministère ne saura pas faire, du genre sauver des otages, suivre des tueurs en série pendant parfois des années afin de les piéger en beauté, prévenir le monde des apprenti Mages Noirs à la Voldy', ou protéger les sales petits secrets du gouvernement face aux autres pays et à la presse. _

_J'organise toutes les missions, je rencontre les dirigeants des SSM étrangers, on me charge de missions, que je recharge à mes nombreux agents, et on sauve le monde. Personnellement, je suis très fière de mon travail, même si ce n'est pas le genre de choses dont on peut se vanter... Essayez un jour de clamer partout que vous dirigez les Services Secrets, et j'espère que vous serez toujours envie le lendemain matin !_

_Enfin bref, je divague. On parlait de qui au départ, Ginny c'est ça ?_

-Tu viens à la soirée de Harry ce soir ? _Je demande ça l'air de rien, mais pourtant ça m'intéresse. Si elle ne vient pas à la soirée de son ex, pourquoi devrais-je aller à une soirée où je retrouverai moi-même mon ex ?_

-Oh, oui, acquiesce_ la rouquine avec un hochement de tête._ _Ginny, ça te dirait pas de répondre des trucs qui m'arrangent de temps en temps ? _Ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas revu tout le monde. Et le manoir de Harry commence presque à me manquer, _rajouta-t-elle ironiquement._

_Évidemment, quand on passe sa vie à coucher avec tout ce qui bouge, on a moins de temps à donner aux gens qui comptent réellement !... Enfin tout bien réfléchi, j'avoue que si j'avais le choix « sex ou amis ? » j'aurais un petit temps de réflexion. _

_Soudain une pensée me vint :_

-Ca signifie que je vais enfin pouvoir te présenter Stan ! d_éclarai-je avec enthousiasme._

-Tu es vraiment sûre qu'il est gay ? _demanda Ginny avec une moue peinée._

_J'éclate de rire. Alors là, sûre et certaine... Désolée Ginny, j'aurais aimé t'aider à mettre encore plus de types dans ton lit pour m'empêcher de pouvoir dormir dans ma maison, mais en fait non. _

-Oh que oui !Tu verras en lui parlant, il est absolument génial, je l'adore, et comme tu m'adores, tu vas forcément l'adorer. Question de logique. Par contre, comme tu le sais il n'est intéressé que par les hommes, donc non Ginny, tu ne pourras pas le mettre dans ton lit, ça aussi c'est de la logique... Pas trop dur pour ton égo ? _demandai-je avec un sourire malicieux. J'adore l'embêter._

-Je m'en remettrai, je pense, _répond Ginny avec un rire amusé. _Je déteste les maths. Mais je suppose que tu as raison, _achève Ginny en se relevant._ _Elle a enfin terminé sa cigarette. _Il faut que j'aille travailler, _marmonne-t-elle dans sa barbe en boutonnant sa chemise pour cacher son corps légèrement (haha) dénudé. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas non plus vu le gamin de dix ans de la fenêtre d'en face qui nous mate depuis cinq minutes ! C'est fou, ils commencent de plus en plus jeunes à être pervers !... Nous, on a commencé beaucoup plus tard, tout de même._ Je donne une interview à la capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead aujourd'hui, il faut que j'aille travailler.

_Je soupire. Qu'on me rappelle pourquoi je ne passe pas mon après-midi à moi à siroter du jus de citrouille en papotant avec des fiertés nationales, déjà ?_

_Mais non Hermione, tu t'en fiches. Tu es déjà une célébrité à toi toute seule, et bim. (Oh Gosh, il faut que j'arrête de dire « et bim ! ». Et il faut aussi que j'arrête de dire « Oh Gosh ! ». Tout un vocabulaire à revoir, c'est plus possible.)_

-Trèèèès bien. Je suppose que je dois faire pareil. Tu as une idée des invités d'Harry ? _Je fais encore comme si je ne m'y intéressais qu'à moitié et que je demandais ça pour faire la conversation. Mais loin de là, pourtant !_

-D'après ce que m'a dit Luna, ce sera une petite soirée posée entre amis. Du genre Harry, Ron, Fred et George, Luna, Drago _(je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer légèrement en entendant son nom. Des années de haine, ça ne s'efface pas d'un coup ! Bon, soit, huit ans, ça suffit peut-être à pardonner. Mais on comprendra que je suis un petit peu rancunière, après tout.)_, Danaé, ton pote Stan_ (ah, enfin un nom réjouissant, Stany' que ferais-je sans toi ?)_, toi et moi... Et je pense que c'est tout.

_Ah oui, pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, Danaé, c'est la copine de George. Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Fred continue de s'amuser avec un peu toutes les filles qui passent. Bon, c'est sûr qu'avec une oreille en moins, on peut moins faire le malin avec son frangin, donc je comprends George qui a choisit une relation sérieuse. Surtout que, Danaé et lui... C'est tellement... fusionnel ! A en rendre jaloux plus d'un. Enfin. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, vu les rapports tendus entre exs, ça risque d'être sympa. Décidément, merci Harry !_

_Bon, il est temps que je m'en aille, je vais presque finir par arriver en retard au boulot. Et là, en me disant ça, je sais que de toutes manières j'arriverai en retard au boulot, et personne ne me dira rien. C'est fou comme ma vie est répétitive, un peu de piment, d'aventure, d'imprévu, pardi ! (J'ai vraiment pensé « pardi »...?)_

-Parfait, _répondis-je. Comme si cette liste était parfaite._ Je vais aller travailler. A ce soir Gin' !

_Je me lève et prends un dernier gâteau. Qui a dit qu'être une petite grosse dans sa tête était mal ? A présent, je transplane, direction ? Le boulot. Oui, celui qui est délicieusement dangereux. Non, je ne suis pas maso. _


	2. Boulot, boulot, boulot

_Parfois, je me demande pourquoi les cafés sont toujours trop chauds. Et actuellement, je me demande pourquoi Merlin a eu une petite envie de s'amuser et a décidé de faire en sorte que je renverse mon café sur moi ce matin... Encore un coup des Nargoles ! C'est dommage, j'aime bien cette robe. Et bien-sûr, en plein Londres, pas question d'utiliser la magie pour m'enlever cette tâche, il y a bien trop de Moldus. Il va falloir que j'arrive jusqu'au hall des S.S.M. pour ça, que mes collègues me voient comme ça, avant que je puisse enlever ma tâche. Sauf si j'ai de la chance. Enfin bon, ce n'est pas très grave au fond._

_Ahhh. Je respire une grande bouffée d'air pollué par les Moldus, et continue à marcher. Après avoir traversé une longue avenue, j'entre dans une bibliothèque municipale moldue. Jusque là, rien de très étonnant. Je me dirige directement vers le rayon magazines culinaires. Là, je cherche quelques minutes avant de trouver le magazine qui m'intéresse... Je l'ouvre très précisément à la page seize, et en sors un marque-page violet. Je vérifie que personne ne m'observe et secoue la tête pour dissuader les Joncheruines (il y en a toujours des dizaines chez les Moldus !), puis je sors ma baguette et tapote le marque-page avec. Aussitôt, sa couleur change, et il passe du violet au noir. Je referme le magazine et le repose à sa place initiale : voilà comment j'annonce mon arrivée aux S.S.M. pour qu'ils actionnent le passage qui me laissera accéder aux locaux. Normalement, ils ont été alerté et ont déjà activé le passage. Je me dirige donc vers les toilettes pour femmes, et je fais mine de me recoiffer en attendant que l'occupante des toilettes daigne en sortir, ce qu'elle finit par faire quelques minutes plus tard. En fait, je me suis vraiment recoiffée, parce que j'avais oublié de le faire ce matin. C'est déjà mieux._

_Je vérifie encore que personne ne m'observe, puis je pose ma baguette sur le miroir du lavabo en murmurant une formule magique suivie de mon mot-de-passe (« Grenouille lunaire »), pour confirmer que c'est bien moi, suivi du second mot-de-passe, celui des S.S.M., qui change tous les jours. Le système de sécurité des S.S.M. est très perfectionné, et je pense que ça devrait être comme cela partout : ça dissuade même les Nargoles et les Joncheruines ! Il n'y en a pas un dans nos locaux, c'est très agréable. Ensuite, je pose ma main sur le miroir, en bas à droite, et j'attends quelques secondes pour sentir cette sensation à la fois familière et étrange : quand ma main traverse le miroir. C'est un peu comme si vous serriez la main à un fantôme, en moins froid. Quand j'ai plongé toute ma main dans le verre jusqu'au poignet, le reste de mon corps suit sans même que j'ai à faire le moindre effort, et je passe de l'autre côté du miroir : je suis enfin arrivée dans le hall des S.S.M._

_C'est une sorte de grand passage bondé, rempli de d'agents qui entrent ou sortent des dizaines de miroirs posés aux murs. C'est assez joli, le plafond est très haut et éclairé, on a presque l'impression d'être en plein air. Je commence à marcher en direction de mon bureau : il est situé au Niveau des Affaires et Missions Spéciales, vers la gauche. Il n'y a pas d'étages, ou du moins pas dans le hall. Il faut marcher jusqu'à son niveau, et si il y a beaucoup de bureaux au niveau où l'on travaille, il y aura sûrement des bureaux situés à un étage supérieur. _

_Tout à coup, en marchant, j'aperçois Hermione. Oh, la pauvre, toujours avec ses cinq téléphones portables qui ne cessent jamais de sonner... Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi elle en garde cinq, surtout qu'elle semble plus exaspérée qu'avant à chaque nouvelle sonnerie qui retentit... Elle trimbale une bonne dizaine de dossiers dans ses bras, pauvre Hermione, décidément ! Même si son caractère a changé, quand on lui parle de travail, elle est on ne peut plus sérieuse. _

_Elle me fait un sourire chaleureux -que je lui rends, bien sûr- pendant qu'elle parle au téléphone fixé entre son épaule et sa joue et qu'elle en écoute un autre collé contre son oreille, tout en cherchant les trois autres dans son sac qui n'arrêtent pas de sonner, et tout ça en tenant son tas de dossiers dans les bras, ainsi que son café. Et elle ne s'est pas arrêtée de marcher. Parfois je me dis qu'Hermione a vraiment du mérite. Elle finit par arriver à côté de moi -je m'étais arrêtée pour l'attendre-, et nous continuons donc à marcher. Nous travaillons au même niveau. J'en profite pour écouter de quoi parle ses conversations téléphoniques._

_-..._non, non et non ! Puisque je vous répète que ce ne sera pas possible ! Nos agents sont suffisamment surchargés, croyez-moi, ils n'ont pas besoin d'un dossier en plus sur le dos. Non !... Et pourquoi ça ?... Ce procès serait inutile et entraînerait de multiples complications, et cela peut être dangereux pour nos agents, qui font tout leur possible pour que personne ne détruise leur couverture, alors ne venez pas gâcher tout leur travail, tout de même ! Surtout que vous semblez oublier que nous ne travaillons pas pour le Ministère, cela nous est donc égal, je... Écoutez, Mr. le Juge, contactez Kingsley, en tant que Ministre de la Magie, il sera plus à même à vous écouter et peut-être à daigner vous répondre que moi. Mais vous ne POUVEZ pas juger cette affaire, il en va de notre sécurité à tous, y compris la votre ! Attendez une minute, je vous transfère sur sa ligne...

_Puis elle raccroche enfin, sans pourtant mettre fin au bruit des sonneries retentissantes qui résonnent du fond de son sac._

_-_Coucou Luna ! _lança-t-elle d'un air à la fois soulagé et agité._

_-_Un problème avec le Juge Rightley ? _demandai-je avec un sourire. Rightley donne des informations précieuses aux S.S.M. concernant les procès en cours, mais il tient toujours à mettre son grain de sel un peu partout. Et ce n'est pas le genre de personne dont le grain de sel est franchement indispensable, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

_-_Oh que oui ! _s'écrie Hermione avec fureur avant de boire une gorgée de son café. _Je vais tuer Jimmy ! _rugit-t-elle._ Pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il a eu l'idée farfelue de le transférer sur ma ligne ? Comme si je n'avais pas assez de personnes à qui je dois faire comprendre qu'elles sont idiotes par jour !

-Tu viens pourtant de le transférer toi-même à quelqu'un d'autre, _répondis-je d'une voix apaisante._

_Hermione haussa les épaules._

_-_C'est différent, je l'ai envoyé à Kingsley. C'est le rôle de Kingsley de se charger de ses Juges ! _lança-t-elle avec hargne._

-Pas faux, _approuvai-je avec un hochement de tête._ C'est dommage que Rightley soit un informateur précieux, il fait perdre pas mal de temps à toutes les personnes de l'agence...

-Si tu savais comme je suis d'accord, _marmonna Hermione entre deux gorgées de café. Ses téléphones ne s'étaient pas interrompus une seconde._ Je crois que je vais finir par tous les jeter contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par être complètement inutilisables, _finit-t-elle par déclarer d'un air excédé. _

_Je lui tapote sur l'épaule avec compassion. Dur dur, d'être overbookée._

_-_Tu devrais déjà en détruire au moins quatre, _lui conseillai-je très sérieusement._ Ils te mettent hors de toi, ce qui est franchement compréhensible...

-Mais je ne peux pas ! _couina Hermione, désespérée. _J'en ai un pro pour le travail avec les S.S.M., un deuxième pro pour tout ce qui ne concerne pas les S.S.M. -d'ailleurs mon éditeur n'arrête pas de me harceler, je vais le tuer-, un qui me sert lors de mes missions sous couverture, un pour les Moldus vu qu'à présent j'en fréquente un certain nombre, et un pour mes relations en dehors du boulot et ma f... et mes amis proches.

_Tout à coup, elle s'arrête de parler. Elle ignore totalement ses portables, et elle semble comme perdue dans ses pensées. Son regard se fait plus sombre... Beaucoup plus sombre. Je connais ce regard. Je pose une main amicale sur son épaule... Même si je sais que c'est inutile. Mais c'est ce que les amis font, en général. Non ?_

-Hermione... _murmurai-je doucement. _

_Elle se dégage rapidement et me fait un bref sourire que je ne connais que trop bien: un sourire forcé..._

-Je suis désolée Luna, je vais te laisser, mais je dois aller au bureau rapidement, j'ai plein de travail en retard. A tout de suite, _dit-t-elle sans me regarder avant de presser le pas pour me devancer totalement._

_Ca me rend si triste, quand elle fait ça... Sans faire exprès, Hermione a pensé à ses parents. Encore une fois..._

_Elle s'était faite à l'idée qu'ils n'auraient plus aucun souvenir d'elle à l'avenir quand elle a décidé d'aider Harry dans la recherche des Horcruxes, mais quelque chose de terrible est arrivé trois ans après la chute de Voldemort... Ses parents ont été tués. Personne ne sait par qui, mais on soupçonne des Mangemorts qui voulaient se venger. Depuis, elle cherche avec un acharnement peu commun. C'est l'une des raisons qui l'a poussée à accepter de diriger les S.S.M. Et depuis, elle a changé... Elle a vécu une espèce de trou noir pendant un an. Une dépression, et pas des moindres... Même des Joncheruines ne peuvent pas vous causer ça. Elle était comme vide. Au début, elle ne faisait plus rien à part manger, dormir et pleurer. Puis ça s'est aggravé au fil du temps. Elle a arrêté de nous voir, nous, Harry, Ron et le reste de l'Ordre. Elle a tout arrêté, tout ce qu'elle avait entrepris. Elle a arrêté de pleurer, et elle s'est plongée dans le silence. Elle ne donnait de nouvelles à personne, et même si on allait la voir très souvent, elle ne disait rien quand on était là. Elle paraissait vide, seule, mais on constatait tous que plus les jours passaient, plus ses yeux prenaient une lueur différente. Elle a remplacé les larmes par la haine...et s'est relevée. _

_En jurant de retrouver les assassins. Et depuis... Elle n'est plus pareille. Elle voit les choses sous un nouvel angle. Elle est restée la miss-je-sais-tout brillante, intelligente, efficace, solidaire et juste, mais quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas avant s'est installé en elle. Un cynisme, une certaine froideur qu'on ressent particulièrement parfois, une nouvelle façon de penser. Elle est devenue... presque blasée. Elle considère qu'elle doit profiter de sa vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et elle n'a pas tort, au fond. Qui sait si un Ronflak Cornu ne vous attaquera pas sans raison demain matin ? _

_Aujourd'hui, elle sait ce qu'elle vaut. Même si les choses sont très douloureuses pour elle, bien plus que ce qu'elle ne se laisse croire... Mais elle va mieux qu'avant bien-sûr, bien mieux. Une nouvelle joie de vivre et l'espoir de venger ses parents l'animent à présent. Je n'approuve pas la haine, que je trouve irréfléchie, mais je la comprends. Maintenant, elle ne parle jamais de tout ça, et quand elle pense à ses parents par hasard, un voile couvre ses yeux, son visage devient sombre, et elle reste dans le silence, exactement comme elle vient de le faire. Elle ne parle à personne de la recherche des assassins, mais nous savons tous qu'elle est en plein dedans. Ca se voit... ça se sent. Mais apparemment, elle n'y pense que quand elle se plonge dans ses recherches, car le reste du temps, c'est évident qu'elle fait tout son possible pour oublier. C'est... étrange._

_Pauvre Hermione... _

_J'arrive enfin au Niveau 7. Je pousse la porte, et voit tous mes collègues occupés dans leurs bureaux. Nos locaux sont spacieux et éclairés : chaque bureau est séparé du reste des pièces par __des baies vitrées, et il suffit de pousser les rideaux pour ne pas être dérangé ou vu. Hermione travaille au bureau à l'étage supérieur qui nous sert aussi de salle de réunion, que tout le monde peut voir d'en bas grâce aux vitres remplaçant les murs. Ce sont des vitres à base de verre ensorcelé : aucun sortilège de Magie Noire ne peut passer nos « murs ». Je m'installe à mon bureau en observant Hermione du coin de l'œil : elle est déjà en plein dans son travail, en train de discuter avec Jimmy, le co-directeur des S.S.M, tout en répondant à tous ses appels. Pour ma part, je m'attaque à la pile de dossiers qui m'attend aujourd'hui, sans compter que je dois rédiger le rapport de ma dernière mission : je suis partie dix jours avec Harry à la recherche de l'Horcruxe d'un homme nommé Terence Patricks. Les Horcruxes sont devenus illégaux depuis la mort de Voldemort, inutile de vous rappeler pourquoi !... Et ce type là était mêlé à plusieurs affaires de meurtres et de sectes étranges. On a finalement réussi à lui mettre la main dessus et nous avons détruit son Horcruxe. _

_Parce que oui, Harry aussi travaille aux S.S.M.! Mais personne d'autre, à part Kingsley, n'est au courant pour Hermione, lui et moi. Même le reste de l'Ordre du Phœnix croit que je suis partie aider un membre de mon association habitant loin à chasser des Joncheruines de son jardin. Oui, car à présent je dirige la E.L.N (Éliminons Les Nargoles): nos membres sont principalement des lecteurs du Chicaneur, ce qui rend les choses assez agréables, c'est rare de pouvoir discuter avec des gens censés de temps en temps!_

_Pour Harry, le reste de l'Ordre pense qu'il est allé donner des cours exclusifs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en France à des jeunes sorciers pour un stage. On lui propose tout le temps des choses du même genre. Mais ce n'est pas trop son truc, quand il ne travaille pas aux S.S.M., Harry donne bien des cours de DCFM Supérieure, mais en Angleterre et dans une école spéciale pour toutes les personnes qui souhaiteraient devenir Aurors ou exercer des métiers qui s'en approchent : la Faculté Spéciale de Magie Blanche. Ron aussi y donne régulièrement des cours. Harry m'a un jour dit qu'il était un peu comme Indiana Jones, mais je n'ai pas tout de suite compris. Il a finit par me montrer le film pour que je me rende compte que ses propos étaient d'une justesse surprenante. Sacré Harry ! Mais ce n'était pas faux. Prof le jour, aventurier la nuit, haha. Depuis, je n'arrête pas de regarder des films d'action moldus ! Il faut dire que la télé magique n'a été créée que très récemment, donc il y a plus de choix chez les moldus, même si les choses sont différentes. Mais les moldus ont une imagination folle, c'est surprenant ! Et assez divertissant... Bref, où en étais-je ?_

_Je suis assez vite tirée de mes pensées par la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui retentit du fond de mon sac. Je l'attrape rapidement et décroche, contrairement à Hermione, je ne suis pas harcelée, donc ça ne me dérange absolument pas._

_-_Allo ?

-Bonjour, mademoiselle... Lovegood, c'est bien ça ?_ me demande une voix d'homme à l'appareil. Je dirais qu'il doit avoir entre 20 et 30 ans, mais pas plus._

_-_Oui, c'est bien moi.

-Bonjour ! Je suis un membre de la E.L.M. Ou E.L.L, plutôt, excusez-moi.

-En fait, c'est E.L.N. _répondis-je gentiment._

_-_Ah... Oui, oui c'est ça. _dit le jeune homme d'une voix embarrassée. _Je m'appelle Simon Fate.

_Silence au bout du fil._

_-_Je peux vous aider ? _finis-je par demander gentiment. _Ou bien vous pourriez peut-être me rappeler dans quelques heures, quand je serai moins occupée. Comme vous le savez sûrement, je dirige l'Organisation de Protection des Sombrals _(je le co-dirige, c'est presque pareil.)_, et c'est une activité assez... prenante. Mais contactez moi plus tard et je suis sûre que je pourrai répondre à vos questions.

-Euh, oui. Exactement. A plus tard, alors, miss Lovegood. Bonne journée.

-A vous aussi Mr...

_Je n'ai même pas pu dire son nom qu'il a déjà raccroché. Etrange personnage ! Surtout qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom de l'association, donc je me demande pourquoi il appelait. Enfin, il y a souvent des membres bizarres qui essayent de me contacter, donc ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. J'en profite pour regarder mes messages, tiens. 5 non lus._

_Harry :_

_« Je peux compter sur ma co-équipière ce soir, j'espère ? »_

_Hermione (mais où trouve-t-elle le temps d'écrire des messages parmi tous ceux qu'elle reçoit déjà?) :_

_« Tu vas à la soirée de Harry ce soir ? Aucune envie d'y aller si je suis seule avec Ginny et Harry. »_

_Ginny :_

_« Tu penses que Harry m'en voudra si j'invite un ami à moi ce soir ? Histoire de vous le présenter à tous. »_

_Une pub quelconque :_

_« Découvrez dès aujourd'hui en magasin LA baguette qui vous permettra de voler sans balais ! »_

_Bien sûr. Et moi je suis un Ronflak Cornu._

_Harry encore :_

_« Arrange toi pour forcer Hermione à venir sans râler, si tu peux. Je sais qu'elle viendra, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle râle. Tu la connais, quand elle commence, elle ne s'arrête plus ! »_

_Bon, au moins je ne suis pas dérangée par les adhérents à l'association. Enfin, il faut dire que la plupart sont contre les téléphones portables : c'est plein de Joncheruines. Et ils n'ont pas tort... Mais je pense tout de même que c'est plus simple pour communiquer rapidement._

_Harry et ses soirées. Il faut dire que souvent, on passe un très bon moment. Mais ça complique toujours la vie de tout le monde !_

_Réponse à Ginny :_

_« Amène le. Qui n'est pas ravi de faire de nouvelles connaissances, après tout ? »_

_Réponse à Harry :_

_« Haha, je ne te garantie rien pour Hermione ! Mais compte sur moi. Si tu pouvais faire attention à chasser les Joncheruines de ton jardin, par contre... Il en est infesté. Je suis obsédé par les Joncheruines, en ce moment. »_

_Réponse à Hermione :_

_« Tout le monde y sera Hermione, comme toujours. Viens sans râler, sinon Harry n'enlèvera pas les Joncheruines de son jardin, ce serait dommage. Éteins tes téléphones! »_

_Tiens, avec tout ça j'en ai complètement oublié ma tâche de café ! Je la retire rapidement en murmurant une formule quelconque, avant de m'attaquer à ma pile de dossiers. Allez, courage Luna._

_Ah... Et c'est parti pour une après-midi de paperasse. Vivement ce soir !_


End file.
